


A Piano Played Perfectly

by TheLampades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Hospitalization, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Mental Institutions, Mermaids, Music, Ocean, Therapy, To Be Continued, Wordcount: 100, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLampades/pseuds/TheLampades
Summary: Dripping wet from the sea, in a full suit, with no memories but music....





	A Piano Played Perfectly

What was his name, where was he from, who could they call. No different than before, silence for 6 months. Quietly sitting, fingers moving subtly. It was this movement that had the front desk manager telling them to take him to a piano after his first week there. She had watched him subtly play “Gaspard de la Nuit,” a composition she’d loathed through conservatory school. He couldn’t speak, but he could play anything. Even the ‘unplayable’ pieces. She would sit with him, whenever she could, & say random melodies. From Mozart to Beiber, delighted as he played them all for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 100 word version of a much longer story. I'm still working out the plot to the longer story, but I'm currently stuck. So, it got a 100 word treatment in hopes of a kickstart. Still nothing... one day... the man from the sea has to find some way to tell her he came to find her, once he remembers.


End file.
